Super-Flash
by Dewy908
Summary: Set after 'Heroes in College'. Barry and Kara start their family as well as their careers. It will be the most difficult thing either of the heroes has have to face, but at least they will do it together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Bachelor Parties

 _ **So this is the first chapter to the spinoff of "Heroes in College". Kara also has started out as a reporter for CatCo in National City and Barry is a CSI in Central City.**_

"Barry? What are you doing?" Kara asked while giggling a little as she walked into the kitchen.

Kara was three months pregnant and so far the young couple had told no one and she was just starting to show, although you could barely tell. The wedding was tomorrow and Barry was going out with the guys and Kara was going out with the girls later that night. They decided that they'd announce the pregnancy at the wedding.

"Making breakfast for myself and milady." Barry said as he place a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of Kara as she sat down. They were living in an apartment in Central City. Since National City is Centrals City's sister city, it was easier for the two to protect their own respective city and live together.

But Supergirl wasn't making much of an appearance recently and people wanted to know why. The public knew about the engagement, and Kara and Barry would reveal the pregnancy to the public a little while after the wedding.

"Why thank you." Kara said giving Barry a peck on the cheek.

"So any idea what the girls have planned for you tonight?" Barry asked as he stuffed his mouth with pancakes.

"Don't take with your mouth full, you are going to set a bad example. And no, I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to be doing tonight. How about you?" Kara said. She still couldn't believe that the wedding was tomorrow.

"Yeah I have no clue either." Barry said.

After breakfast, Barry and Kara spent most of the day together. At about four, Barry's phone beeped. "It's Cisco, they're ready to meet me. Love you." Barry said kissing Kara and racing out the door.

Not long after Barry left, Kara got a text from Alex saying that they were ready for her.

 _The boys_

"Welcome, Barry." Cisco said as Barry arrived. Tim, Roy, Clark, Oliver, Cisco, and Joe were there.

"Cisco, what are we doing here?" Barry asked. They were in a hanger owned by S.T.A.R., so technically, Barry owned it.

"Well, with the help of Roy, Tim, Oliver, and Clark actually, we were able to rig up the hanger." Cisco said with a smile on his face.

"Ok… rig the hanger for what?"

"Laser Tag!" Cisco yelled happily.

"So gear up, Flash. And no powers." Tim said.

"Ok, let's do this." Barry said as he picked up a laser gun and a vest.

The Boys played laser tag all night, running around and having a good time. Cisco lined the walls with lead so Clark couldn't cheat and he made a laser tag bow and arrow for Roy and Oliver.

 _The girls_

"To Barry and Kara. Together nothing can stop them. Barry maybe the only person who loves Kara more than me. I love you little sis." Alex said giving Kara a hug. The girls that were there were Kara, Alex, Thea, Laurel, Eliza, and Lois.

"To Barry and Kara." Everyone said in unison as they clinked their glasses of wine.

As everyone was drinking Kara set her glass down. "Kara, you ok?" Lois asked, noticing Kara was drinking.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just not all that thirsty." Kara said with a smile. Lois knew the smile was genuine and not fake, but she also knew something was up.

The night for the girls was filled with laughter and various stories.

"Wait, so you almost shot Alex with your heat vision?" Thea asked laughing.

"She scared me, it's not my fault she snuck up on me." Kara said, also laughing.

"I didn't find it very funny at the time." Alex said.

After a little while, Kara said "Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." As she got up, still giggling form the last story, and headed to the restroom.

"She acting weird to anyone else?" Thea asked and Alex looked at her funny. "Ok, weirder than usual."

"Actually, yes I have. She hasn't even taken a sip of the wine or any alcohol for that matter." Eliza said.

"Yeah, and she looks a little… OH MY GOD!" Lois yelled.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kara said as she was just returning. She wasn't using her super hearing so she has no idea what they were talking about.

"Kara, a-are you pregnant?" Lois asked with a small hint of a smile on her face. Alex almost choked on her water.

"Well.. uh…" Kara started to fumble over her words. "Yes."

"What?!" Alex said after coughing up her water.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Are you not happy?" Eliza asked.

"Of course I'm happy mom, I'm carrying Barry's child. We were. Me and Barry were going to announce it at the wedding." Kara said as she looked down and was rubbing her stomach.

"I'm so happy for you! Wait, how far along are you?" Alex asked giving Kara a hug.

"About three months." Kara said.

"So that's why Supergirl has only been handling all the little crimes." Laurel said. Ollie had suspected that this happened, but he wasn't going to just straight up ask her. He didn't want to get slapped by a very powerful Kryptonian.

"Yeah, pretty sure Barry would kill me if I did anything dangerous." Kara said giggling a little.

"Well, this just gives us more to celebrate tonight. To the Allen family." Laurel said rising her glass again.

Kara came home around eleven. She was about to unlock the door to their apartment when Barry came around the corner.

"What did you guys do?" Kara asked as she notice Barry was very sweaty.

"We played laser tag. A lot of laser tag. And I was running around without my powers." Barry said.

"Sounds like you guys had fun." Kara said unlocking and opening the door.

"Yeah, we had a blast. So what did you guys do?"

"We hung out, shared old stories and had a very lovely dinner. Also, they figured out that I'm pregnant." Kara said.

"How?" Barry asked.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly but Lois was the one who blurted it out. You're not mad are you?"

"No, why would I be mad? We were planning to announce it tomorrow anyways." Barry said.

"Just making sure. I love you." Kara said giving him a kiss.

"Love you more." Barry said as he returned the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Wedding

For Kara and Barry, today was a very special day. Today was the day they were getting married. Ray was a minister so Barry and Kara had decided to ask him to wed them, he was at an absolute lost for words when they asked and he accepted right away.

Barry had asked Cisco to be the best man and Kara had asked Alex to be the maid of honor. Everyone was sitting and when the music started to play everyone stood up for the bride. Clark was walking Kara down the aisle and people were in awe at how beautiful the young Kryptonian looked in her wedding dress.

Barry was starting to tear up a bit because of how beautiful she looked and Oliver noticed from where he was. "Wow. Really Barry? Crying?" Oliver said under his breath and laurel hit his arm.

"Don't make fun of him. I think it's sweet." Laurel said.

Clark handed Kara off and she took her place. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of two people who are so clearly right for each other. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wedded, keep your trap shut." Ray said with a smile on his face as people laughed.

"I have known Kara and Barry since they started college. If I remember correctly, Barry wouldn't pay any attention in my science class half the time. He would just sit there and stare at Kara and smile. Both Kara and Barry have been threw a tremendous deal, and both have come out stronger. As the saying that Kara is so fond of goes, stronger together. Now I have been informed that you two have written your own vows, which is great because that gives me less to do." Ray said and people laughed again.

"Kara" Ray said turning slightly to look at Kara.

"When I was 13, my world exploded on me. I was sent to live with the Danvers, and as you know, I had a bit of trouble trying to fit in and controlling my abilities. But after high school, I got a letter telling me about Young Justice and how they could help me control my abilities. On my first day there though, a clumsy brunette bumped into me and I immediately fell for you with one look into your eyes. You have changed my life and made me feel an emotion I hadn't ever felt before. Romantic love. Barry, I love you with all my heart." Kara said.

"Now, your vows Barry." Ray said as he turned to Barry.

"I have been struck by lightning twice in my life. The first time I was put into a coma for a few months and missed the summer of my sophomore year of high school. The second time was when I bumped into you at Young Justice. I wasn't a very popular kid in high school and immediately thought that you would think I was a loser after I ran into you. I remember looking up and being captivated by your beautiful blue eyes. And then you smiled at me and I knew I was falling for you and it was hopeless to even try to not fall. You were so kind to me and didn't treat me like an outsider. I fell for you fast and hard and I wouldn't change any part of my life because every decision I have made has led me to you. I will ove you until the end of time." Barry said.

"Now the rings." Ray said and Alex handed Kara Barry's wring and Cisco handed Barry Kara's ring. Kara and Barry put the rings on their ring fingers. "Do you, Bartholomew Henry Allen, Take Kara Zor-El to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, to have and to hold, until death do you part?"

"I do" Barry said.

"And so you, Kara Zor-El, take Bartholomew Henry Allen, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, until death do you part?" Ray asked Kara.

"I do" Kara responded.

"Then by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ray said and Barry pulled Kara into a deep, passionate kiss. Everyone stood up and started to clap. The journey had been a long one for the two heroes, and they had finally made it. Now they started the journey of parenthood.

At the reception hall, Cisco, who was the DJ, said "If everyone would clear the dance floor, the bride and groom have their dance."

Kara was standing alone for a second when a song came on she didn't recognize came on. Barry walked on and put his hands on her hips and started to dance. Kara noticed that he had a mic on the side of his face.

"Can't say how the days will unfold, can't change what the future may hold. But I want you in it, every hour, every minute." Barry began to sing. "This world can race by far too fast, hard to see while it's all flying past. But it's clear now, when you're standing here now, I am meant to be where ever you are next to me."

Kara smiled and she put her forehead to his while he sang to her, savoring every moment of this.

"All I want to do, is come running home to you, come running home to you. And all my life I promise to, keep running home to you, keep running home to you. And I could see it right from the start, right from the start. That you would be my light in the dark, light in the dark. You gave me no other choice but to love you. All I want to do, is come running home to you, come running home to you. And all my life I promise to, keep running home to you, keep running home, home to you." Barry continued on singing.

Kara danced along, just gazing into his green eyes, just as he was gazing into her blue eyes.

"Those two are gonna last forever." Oliver said under his breath. He was happy for Barry and Kara.

"Can't say how the days will unfold, can't say what the future may hold. But I want you in it, every hour, every minute." Barry finished and Kara floated up and kissed him.

Cisco put on another song and people came onto the dance floor. "Who sings that song? I've never heard it before." Kara asked.

"I did." Barry responded and smiled at his wife's reaction.

"It's true, and I had to sit threw it for hours as he came up with the lyrics." Oliver said walking up.

"It was beautiful." Kara said turning back to Barry. "I didn't know you could sing so well."

"He could give you a run for your money." Alex said walking up and Barry raised an eyebrow. "Kara has the voice of an angel."

"I didn't know you could sing." Barry said looking at Kara.

"Yeah, I bet I'm better than you." Kara said in a challenging tone.

"I think not." Barry said while smiling.

Sometime had passed and Lois noticed Clark had a confused look on his face.

"Hey, Clark, are you ok?" Lois asked as she walked up to Clark.

"Yeah, just, there's one too many heart beats." Clark said and Lois immediately knew exactly who's that extra heartbeat he was hearing belonged to. Kara and Barry's unborn child.

Lois had this look on her face, and Clark knew he knew something. "Lois, whose heartbeat am I hearing?"

"This is a conversation for you and your cousin." Lois said.

Before Clark could say anything, Barry said "Could I have everyone's attention. Kara and I would like to announce something."

Everyone was silent and looked between the two and Kara finally said "I'm pregnant."

More congratulations were given to the young newlyweds. Clark had to take a seat. "Clark, you ok?" Kara asked as she walked over to her cousin.

Clark got up and hugged her. "Yeah, I guess I still see that thirteen year old girl I found in a pod and not the young woman you have become, that's all." Clark said as he wiped his eyes of a few tears.

"I knew it." Oliver said and some people looked at him funny. "What? I noticed Kara was acting funny, she wasn't showing up as Supergirl unless it was minor, and she was starting to show a little. I just had my suspicions." Oliver said putting is hands up defensively and Kara laughed.

"I'm happy for you two." Oliver said and Kara walked over to him with her arms opened wide. "No, I don't do hugs."

"Oh yes you do." Kara said as she hugged him. "I wasn't going to give you a choice anyway Ollie." And Oliver chuckled


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Honeymoon

Barry and Kara had left their cities for 3 weeks for their honeymoon. They decided to go to Hawaii. Kara and Barry were currently lying down at the beach. Barry was only in swim trunks and Kara was in a bikini on top of him.

"I love it here. It's so nice and peaceful and there are no bad guys." Kara said.

"Well, they don't call it paradise on Earth for nothing."

"I also love spending alone time with you." Kara said as she looked up and kissed him.

"Glad to hear it." Barry said after the kiss. "Yeah, we don't have much time to spend alone since this little guy is on the way." Barry said rubbing Kara's stomach.

"So, do you think the baby will be a boy or a girl?" Kara asked.

"I think the baby will be a boy, what do you think?"

"I think I'm gonna have a girl." Kara said and then she got an idea. "How about this, if the baby is a girl, you have to wear a blue suit with my family crest in it for a month."

"And if the baby is a boy, then you have to wear a red suit with my lightning bolt in place of your family crest." Barry said.

"Prepare to lose Barry. I'm caring this baby, I know what she is." Kara said.

"You maybe caring the baby, but I know what sperm made it through." Barry said and Kara couldn't hold in her laughter any longer. She started to laugh uncontrollably and that made Barry laugh.

After a swim in the ocean, Kara and Barry headed back to their hotel room. "So what do you think is going on back at Central and National City?" Kara asked as she put on one of Barry's Green Lantern t-shirts.

"I don't know. They are probably bored out of their minds. It's not like there was anything going on when we left." Barry said. He hugged Kara from behind and started to kiss down her neck. "Now how about we stop talking about our friends, and we start focusing on us." Barry whispered into her ear. Kara was regretting putting on his t-shirt.

After a very, very long night, Kara woke up at about 10 am to the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. "Morning sexy." Barry said as Kara walked into the kitchen. She put back on his t-shirt and her hair was a mess but she really didn't care.

"Morning handsome." Kara said while blushing. She was still innocent when it came to somethings, like being called sexy for instance. She floated up a little and kissed Barry deeply.

 _ **So yeah, I know this was a very short chapter. I'm going to put a lot more focus on this story in the near future. In the next chapter, I'm also going to be introducing an OC that has been the center of some of the stories in my notebook. I hope you all like him. Until the next one, peace.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Family Keeps Getting Bigger

 _ **I decided to delete the last chapter, I thought about it and it didn't really fit with the story at this point in time. I might add the character 118 into a different story or maybe even this one later on, but for now he's gone.**_

"Uh, Barry? What are you wearing?" Kara asked as she walked into the cortex. She was now 7 months pregnant.

"Thought I could use a new look. What do you think?" Barry said. His flash suit was now blue, with dark blue armor and his cowl now covered his eyes and the bottom half of his face in a light blue lightning like material. His flash symbol was also now blue.

"I like it, it looks good on you." Kara said. Barry pulled back his cowl and the material covering his face seemed to just disappear. He wrapped his arms around Kara's waist with one arm and rubbed her baby bump with his other hand, as he kissed her deeply.

"Guys! What have we talked about! No making out in the SuperFlash Cave!" Cisco yelled at the two.

Kara pulled away blushing from embarrassment but also giggling. "Good morning to you to Cisco." Kara said as she was still giggling.

"Hey, nice suit Barry." Cisco said noticing Barry's new suit.

"Thanks, I've been working on the idea of a new suit for a while now." Barry said. Barry's phone beeped and he looked at it and said "I've got to get to work, love you." He kissed Kara and ran off.

Everyone, and even Barry, noticed his lightning was going everywhere, not just surrounding him. It made him seem more powerful, and he thought it was pretty cool.

Work wasn't very tough for him. He was done in about 2 minutes. Sorting case files, looking over evidence, confirming figure prints on murder weapons, the usual. After he was done, he went out and ran around as the Flash, the city seemed to be quiet.

"He Barry, I'm heading to the store to get some things to bake cookies, want to come with me?" Kara asked through the coms.

"Yeah, I'd love too." Barry said as he raced towards Kara. They walked like normal people to the store form S.T.A.R.

"You know, we should probably get a car." Kara said.

"What? Why? I run everywhere and you fly everywhere. Why would we need a car?" Barry asked. Kara looked down at her baby bump and Barry immediately understood. "Ok, so people won't get suspicious and our little boy can have a semi normal childhood." Barry said as they entered the store.

"I think you mean little girl." Kara said as she flashed a smirk at him. "I'm telling you, you should probably get started on trying to make a suit that looks like mine."

"Yeah, I already asked Cisco to make you a suit that looks like mine." Barry said.

"No you didn't" Kara said then looked at him. "Barry? Are you serious?" Kara said and then started to laugh uncontrollably. "You cocky speedster. Let's see whose laughing when you are wearing the male equivalent to my suit."

"Mr. Allen, is that you?" said a man that Kara didn't recognize.

"Professor?" Barry said as he turned around and looked at the man. "It's good to see you again."

"And you as well, Mr. Allen." He said. "And who might this lovely young lady be?" He asked.

"This is my wife, Kara Allen. Kara, meet Clifford DeVoe. He was an advanced physics professor of mine for my first year at Happy Harbor University before he moved here, to Central City, to teach." Barry said.

"If I remember correctly, you were almost always late to my classes." DeVoe said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Barry said.

"No need to apologize Mr. Allen. You were one of my top students. You were always ready to learn more, to expand your knowledge. Something that I don't see very much." DeVoe said. "I must get going, my wife is waiting for me at home. It was nice seeing you again Mr. Allen, and it was nice meeting you Mrs. Allen, have a good day" DeVoe then walked off.

As he walked off, Barry could see the smile on Kara's face, it was different than her usual smile. What's with the ear to ear smile?" Barry asked as he was smiling too, seeing Kara smile always made him smile.

"Oh nothing, I just love hearing your last name after my first name." Kara said which caused Barry to grin even more as he kissed her.

After they walked back to their apartment, something neither of them were prepared for happened. Kara screamed. "Kara! Kara, what's wrong?!" Barry yelled, then he looked down and say it.

"My water just broke." Kara said just above a whisper. "I'm early. 2 months early." Kara said again just above a whisper.

"Everything will be fine Kara, we need to get to S.T.A.R. Labs." Barry said as he picked her up bridal style.

Barry rushed Kara to S.T.A.R. so Caitlin could deliver the baby. As the contractions were happening, Kara would squeeze Barry's hands with bone crushing strength. "Barry, do you want me to take her hand?" Clark asked Barry, he could hear Barry's hands bones cracking.

"No, she's my wife, she should squeeze my hands. Even if she breaks them a little." Barry said.

9 hours later, Barry and Kara were introduced to their child.

"It's a boy, looks like you were right Barry. He is very health, not surprised considering who his parents are. Date of birth is December 12, 2017. He is 8 pounds and 3 ounces." Caitlin said as she cleaned up the baby and handed him to Barry. "Have you guys picked out a name?"

"Yeah," said a very tired and exhausted Kara, "Jonathan, Jonathan Henry Allen." Kara said as she looked at her husband holding their son. He had bright blue eyes and dark brunette hair.

"What would his Kryptonian name be? With your house name, not my last name." Barry asked.

"Jon-El, now can I hold my son?" Kara asked as she held out her arms.

"Here you go." Barry said as he handed Kara Jon.

After some alone time with Jon, Kara and Barry walked out with him.

"Everyone, we would like you to meet Jonathan Henry Allen." Barry said as people came up to look at the baby.

Kara felt great after the birth, her body seemed to be just like it was before the pregnancy, the only difference being larger breasts.

After a little while, Kara and Barry were ready to take Jon home. "Told you we were having a boy." Barry said as he walked out of Jon's room after he put him to sleep. Kara turned around and stuck her tongue out playfully at Barry… which he immediately took into his mouth, causing Kara to gasp and then she opened her mouth granting Barry's tongue access, as they landed on the couch.

Barry pulled back and said "You know you have to have to wear my colors and emblem now… well, my old colors."

 _ **So yeah, there you have it. I decided to use something in this chapter that actually happened to me. I was born 2 months early. I also added Clifford DeVoe setting up for a villain maybe, although he may not be a villain. The new suit Barry wears in this chapter is from The Flash New 52 story called 'Out of Time. The suit is usually referred to as 'Future Flash', here's a link to the suit, . . Until the next one, peace.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Reconnecting

 _ **Yeah, the link to the new suit Barry will be wearing wouldn't work, sorry about that. And I would be lying if I said I didn't think about twins, CallMeMiles. I put some serious thought into it but ultimately decide that they should only have one kid, for now at least. One little change, Kara and Barry never revealed the fact that Kara was pregnant.**_

Supergirl landed outside of a bank that was being robbed just as the criminals were walking out. They lifted up their guns and started to shoot at her. She walked over, bullets bouncing off of her and knocked the 3 men out. "Rao, I've missed this." She said as she flew away.

"Don't take anything to big on just yet Kara." Cisco said to her through the coms. "You had Jon less than 2 weeks ago, don't strain yourself. Soooooo, how's the new suit?"

"I'm fine, I feel great actually. And the suit is fine, just kinda wished I was in my other suit." Kara said, as the only real difference between the two suits was the top. This top was red and had Barry's old flash suit symbol were her usual House of El symbol is.

"I'm gonna head to get lunch for Barry and me and pick up Jon, see you later." Kara said as she flew to change into civvies.

She arrived at the precinct and was greeted by Captain Singh. "Hello Mrs. Allen. And who might this be?" Singh asked.

"This is our son, Jon." Kara said with a smile. She knew that Singh really liked Barry, he was just hard on him because Singh knows Barry's potential.

"So, you are here for Barry I presume?"

"Yes I am, just bring him lunch." She said as she held up the Big Belly Burger bag.

"Alright, it was good seeing you again and meeting Jon." Singh said.

"Nice seeing you again too." Kara said.

She walked up the stairs and over to the lab to find Barry was still working, probably because he lost track of time. Again. "Hey Barry." Kara said making her and Jon's presence known.

"Hey, I thought lunch was in… now. Sorry, kinda lost track of time." Barry said as he looked at the clock.

"So, Christmas is tomorrow, want to tell me what you got me?" Kara said with a playful smile. Barry walked over and took Jon from her arms.

"Not a chance." Barry said as he kissed her. "Bye the way, Joe is having the OG Team Flash at his house tonight for a Christmas Eve dinner/party sort of thing, want to come?" Barry asked. Kara and Iris hadn't spoken at all, and Barry had been really distant and he was hoping to fix that.

"Yeah, I love Joes cooking. Are Eliza and Alex able to come?" Kara asked. Eliza and Alex were over for the holidays.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd be ok with that. Iris will also be there, are you going to be ok with that?" Barry said as Kara took Jon again and sat him in her lap.

"Yeah, what happened, it happened a long time ago. It's time we put are differences aside and be friends. We are sisters-in-law. Plus I'm sure she'd love to meet Jon." Kara said looking at Jon and smiling.

"Glad to hear it. Now let's eat." Barry said pulling out his cheese burger.

After lunch, Kara went home with Jon. Barry was running a finger print analyses, but that takes time, so he went out as The Flash. As he was running around, he heard Kara get on the coms. He could also hear a crying Jon in the background.

"Hey Barry, think you could give Ms. Grant an interview? James called, he said that Ms. Grant wants an interview with either Supergirl or The Flash and she doesn't care which."

"Yeah, I'll handle it. I'm guessing Jon has a poopy dipper?" Barry asked as he chuckled a bit.

"Yeah haha, real funny. You know I have heighten senses, it smells so bad." Kara said as she was changing Jon's dipper.

"Ok, sorry. Love you." Barry said while still chuckling.

"Love you too." Kara said, then she got off the coms and Barry headed to National City.

He sped into her office, his lightning going all around the room for about a second before disappearing. "Hello Ms. Grant, I heard you wanted to speak to me." Flash said, vibrating his vocal cords.

"Aw, yes. I did want to speak to you. Are you up for an interview?" Cat asked.

"Yes, I am." Flash said.

"Ok, are you good with me recording this conversation?" Cat asked pulling out her phone so she could record.

"I suppose I'm ok with it."

"Ok, first question, why the change in outfits? You have been wearing the red one for many, many years. So why the change?"

"I decided that I wanted to change up my look a little. It was more of 'I needed a change in pace' sort of thing."

"Ok, so, Supergirl is finally back after about 7 months and she is wearing her outfit but with your symbol and colors. Why is that?"

"As you and the rest of the world know, we are now married, but what the public didn't know was she was pregnant. The reason she was wearing the suit she was, and will be for the next month, is because we had a bet on the gender of the baby. I won that bet." Flash said. Even through the mask on his face, you could still see his cocky smile.

"Well congrats on the pregnancy and child birth. So will the child inherit both your abilities, just or yours or just hers, or will the child not have any abilities?"

"If it's alright with you, I'd rather not talk about my child."

"That's ok. I can understand, being a parent myself, wanting to keep your child out of the spot light."

"Hey, uh Ms. Grant…" James walked into her office then noticed Flash. "Hello Flash, we've never had the pleasure of meeting. James Olsen." He said sticking out his hand for him to shake.

Flash took his hand. Barry didn't like James, He knew James had the hots for Kara and was not ok with it. Iris backed off and moved on, James was still trying to get Kara. "Flash, but you already knew that." Barry said shaking his hand.

Since becoming The Flash, Barry had put on quite a bit of muscle, not as much as Oliver but still a lot more than he had before he was The Flash. He shook James's hand a bit too hard and saw him wince a little form the pain.

"I've got to run," Flash said, pulling his hand back, "If you have any more questions or need any help, I'll be there in a flash." Flash said as he ran out of the building. He laughed a little at himself for using his catchphrase.

He ran back home and got ready to go to Joe's. "So how did it go?" Kara asked as she put on a dark blue dress.

"It went pretty well I think." Barry said, wearing what he usually does when he's not being Flash. Jon was in a red onesie with a flash symbol on the front.

Barry raced the 3 of them over to Joes. "Look who's here." Cisco said once he noticed them.

Joe walked in and saw Barry, Kara, and Jon. "Hey Barr, Kara. This must be Jon. Hi little guy." Joe said looking at Jon.

"Say hi to grandpa." Kara said.

"No. I'm not grandpa. I'm papa." Joe said which caused Barry to laugh, remembering the time Joe said he was to be called papa by his grandkids.

"Hey guys! I'm here!" Iris said walking in.

"Hey Iris." Barry said.

"Hey Barr. Hello Kara." Iris said.

"Oh come here, we are family." Kara said bring Iris into a hug, which surprised her. She returned the hug and once he pulled back she looked at Jon.

"What's his name?" Iris asked.

"His name is Jon. Jon, this is your auntie Iris." Kara said. Iris tickled Jon a little, causing the baby to laugh. Barry smiled, he was happy his sister and wife were finally getting along.

"So Caitlin, where is Ronnie?" Iris asked.

"He and Dr. Stein were working on some things and he said he'd be late." Caitlin said.

"Who wants some of grandma Esther's eggnog?" Joe said coming out of the kitchen with mugs.

"Oh you know I want some!" Cisco said rushing over to get a mug.

"Light on the bourbon?" Barry asked taking a mug.

"Yeah, I've always loved her definition of 'light'" Joe said taking a sip. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Caitlin said walking over to the door. She was hoping it was Ronnie.

She was surprised when a black woman, about Joe's age, was at the door. "Hi, my name is Francine, is this Joe West's house?" Francine asked.

"You shouldn't be here." Joe said as he saw her.

 _ **Another chapter done. I will most likely take a bit of a brake in a couple of weeks because of Christmas. Got to spend time with the fam. I will still try and update the story. As you can probably guess, I'll be adding Wally but I'm not sure if he will be Kid Flash yet. Until the next one, Peace.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Christmas

 _ **Barry and Iris know that Francine is alive and just abandoned the West's in this story**_

"You shouldn't be here." Joe said as he saw Francine.

"Joe, who is this?" Kara asked.

"She is my ex-wife. She abandoned me and Iris when Iris was only 6 years old." Joe said, trying to stay calm. "Now you need to leave. Now." Joes said directing his attention back to Francine.

"Joe, I just need a couple of minutes. I won't be long." Francine said. You could see the guilt in her eyes.

"Fine. You have 5 minutes." Joe said.

"First, I need to apologize for leaving. I'm so sorry, I wish I had never left but I did and I can't change the past. I need to make amends and tell you something. Something you have the right to know and I shouldn't have kept from you."

Francine took a deep breath. "You have 2 sons. Twins. Their names are Wally and Daniel West. Both started their freshmen year of college at Key Stone City during the fall. Wally wants to be a mechanic while Daniel is still undecided. I don't have long left to live I recently found out and I knew you had a right to know that they exist. I'll leave you to your gathering." Francine said and she turned around and walked away.

"Joe… you ok?" Barry asked walking up to him.

"Yeah, this is just a lot to process. I have 2 sons I didn't know about. Wow, that's a lot to take in." Joe said.

"I wonder what they're like." Iris said. She wondered what the house would have been like with her mother and 2 other brothers added to the family, and not just her, dad, and Barry when she was growing up.

"These are all problems for the future, but for now, we celebrate Christmas. So come on, the foods ready." Joe said going into the kitchen and bring out the feast for the family that has gathered.

Everyone stayed the night at Joe's, since they finished pretty late. The only person who went home was Caitlin. She went home to her husband, Ronnie.

Thankfully, Jon sept through most of the night, he only woke up at 4 am and luckily he only woke Kara and Barry. While Kara and Jon went back to sleep, he didn't.

He had been seeing things lately, things that scared him in his dreams. Kara knew he was scared when he went to sleep because of their bond but she figured he would talk to her when he was ready.

He felt like the Speed Force was trying to warn him about an incoming threat, but he wasn't sure what. All he saw in his nightmares that he had was someone wearing red and black armor with a trail of black lightning and the words of Eobard Thawne saying "You'll never be truly happy."

He decided to go for a run to clear his head.

When he got back, he saw Kara was up again. "So, you want to tell me what's going on?" she asked him as she cradled Jon.

"I've been having a nightmare. I'm not sure of what yet, but it feels like the Speed Force is trying to warn me. I'm not of what yet, but I can feel it." Barry said.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand the Speed Force, but whatever threat is coming, you and I, we'll face it together. We are pretty badass on our own, together we are unstoppable." Kara said grabbing his hand.

"Stronger together." Barry said and then he kissed her and then he kissed Jon. He took Jon from Kara's arms. "I promise to you, no one will ever hurt you. Your mom and I will always protect you. We love you more than you can imagine. I love you." Barry whispered to Jon and kissed his forehead and set him back in his crib.

Barry looked at the time and saw it was almost 5:30. "I'm gonna go make breakfast, want to join me?" Barry asked Kara.

"Why yes my love, I'd be happy to." Kara said.

At about 6, Joe came into the kitchen and saw his son and daughter-in-law cooking eggs, bacon, and pancakes. They were laughing and having a good time.

"Hey kids." Joe said making his presence known.

"Morning Joe." Barry and Kara said at the same time.

Iris walked in about 30 minutes after Joe. Cisco about 15 minutes after Iris.

"Where is Jon?" Iris asked after breakfast.

"He is still sleeping." Kara said. Right after she said that, they heard Jon start to cry. "Never mind, looks like he's up."

Kara came back 10 minutes later and Jon was no longer crying. "Somebody was hungry." Kara said.

"I wonder how much he's going to eat." Iris said.

"Probably just as much if not more than his parents." Cisco said.

There was a knock on the door. "Alex and Eliza are here." Kara said, getting up to go get the door.

"Ok, now that the rest of the Danvers are here and Caitlin is spending Christmas with Ronnie, we can open up presents. So, who's ready?" Joe said.

Kara and Barry decided to let Jon open his gift. They got him a teddy bear and Jon loved it. It was huge compared to the baby. Kara and Barry watched and smiled.

"Barry, this is something I think you deserve this." Eliza said. She handed him a box and he opened it to see a watch. "I know it's not much, but Jeremiah was given that buy his father on his wedding night. And he said he was going to give it to his son-in-law. Since he is not here to give it to you, that job falls upon me. Merry Christmas sweetie." Eliza said and gave Barry a hug.

"Eliza, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much." Barry said as he returned the hug.

Christmas went really good. Everyone was happy, they knew there were things and problems that they had to deal with, but those were problems for another day.

Barry and Kara ended the day cuddling on their couch while Jon was sleeping. Kara could feel the happiness through their bond and was happy that he was happy.

Barry ended up falling asleep on the couch and Kara soon fell asleep rapped in his arms on the couch. Neither knew what Barry's nightmares we about, but both knew they'd get through it together.

 _Star City_

Oliver and Laurel were watching It's a Wonderful Life as it was snowing outside. Thea was with Roy so that left Laurel and Oliver alone, or so they thought.

"Hello Oliver." Said a woman in a black hood.

Oliver shot up and so did Laurel, both getting into a fighting stance.

"Calm down, it's me Oliver." The woman said and revealed her face. She was none other than Talia Al Ghul. "There is someone I think you should meet."

"Who Talia?" Oliver asked. He was not in the mood to play games.

She snapped her fingers twice and a young boy, no older than 13, stepped out of the shadows. "Oliver, meet Damien. Damien, meet Oliver, your father."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Sons

 _ **No, William will not be in this story as his character would not fit as of right now, maybe later on, for now there is only Damien Queen.**_

 _Star City_

"What?" Laurel asked. She could not believe this.

"Since when did I have a kid?" Oliver asked Talia.

"Since just before you left to take down Constantin Kovar. We shared that body of wine and you were under my influence. I had my way with you." Talia said.

"Hello father. I've heard tails about the famous Green Arrow. Hope you can live up to them." Damien said.

"The league I've created is being hunted and Damien shall have nothing to do with my league. I'm placing him under your protection now Oliver." Talia said.

"Who is hunting your league?" Oliver asked.

"The Court of Owls. My father respected them and feared them. You know what he was like. The Court is coming after me. I need to do this on my own." Talia said.

As she began to walk away, she said "Keep him safe." With her final words spoken, she leaped off the balcony.

The young boy was very similar to Oliver in terms of his looks, he had short dirty blonde hair and was very well built for a 13 year old. He wore what looked like League of Assassins gear only lighter. He had small blades attached to his gauntlet and had a katana on his back in a sheath. He stood in perfect posture with both hands behind his back.

"This is definitely going to be interesting." Laurel muttered to herself, looking at the young boy in front of her.

After getting the guest bedroom ready in the loft and Damien got settled, Oliver and Laurel were talking about what to do.

"What are we going to do Ollie?" Laurel asked. "I mean we aren't parents yet and now we have to look after a 13 year old. Life just doesn't want to take an easy on use dies it."

"We will figure this out. We practically raised Thea and she turned out just fine. We can raise my son. This won't be easy but we can do it, I know we can." Oliver said and then he kissed Laurel.

 _Central City, the next day_

It was the day after Christmas. Joe was back at work and so was Barry, Kara and Jon was with Barry because she was still on maternity leave. Joe was in Barry's lab when a detective named August Hart came in.

"Hey Joe, there's a couple of kids here to see you. They say you are their father." August said.

Joe, Barry, and Kara, who was holding Jon, went down stairs to meet the young men. One had short buzzed hair and the other had longer shaggier hair. Other than that the two were completely identical.

There were two young African American men standing around, waiting. "Hey, are you Joe West?" Said the one with buzzed hair.

"Yeah." Joe said, "I'm Joe West."

"My name is Wally and this is my brother Daniel. We are your sons." The one with the buzzed hair said. Wally held out his hand and Joe shook it.

Joe then brought Wally into a hug and said "It's good to meet you son." Wally was surprised by the hug, but he hugged Joe back. Joe then hugged Daniel, also surprising him. "It's good to meet both of you."

"This is your adoptive son, Barry Allen and his wife and child, Kara Allen and Jonathan Allen. Your sister, Iris, is a work but I can call her over to my place, if you guys are cool with that." Joe said.

"Yeah, I'd like to meet my sister." Wally said.

"Our sister, baby brother. Just an FYI, I was born before him." Daniel said. Joe chuckled at that.

Iris had never run so fast. Once she heard her brothers were at her dads' house, she ran out of CCPN as fast as she could.

"Dad?" Iris asked as she opened the door.

"In here!" Barry called from the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Wally." Wally said and Iris hugged him immediately.

"And I'm Daniel." Daniel said as he was dragged into another hug.

They talked for a while about things like hobbies, favorite music, video games, etc. "It was really nice to meet all of you. But we need to start heading back." Daniel said.

"It was good to meet both of you, I hope we see a lot more of you two in the future." Joe said giving both of his sons a hug, followed by Iris hugging them both. They exchanged phone numbers and the west boys were off back towards college.

Back at Barry and Kara's apartment, the two were asleep in their bed. Barry was having another nightmare. He was tossing and turning, and he ended up waking up Kara. Kara could feel the pure fear he was feeling through the bond. He was mumbling words like 'no' or 'take me, no them'.

"Barry! Barry, wake up!" Kara yelled shaking him, trying to wake him up.

He shot up out of bed and was instantly in his blue flash suit, and was in a fighting position. Lightning was going all over the room, lighting it up like a Christmas tree.

"Barry, it's ok, you're home. You're safe. Our family is safe." Kara said hugging him tightly. He was so afraid and she was trying her hardest to calm him down.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Barry said. Kara could feel the guilt he was feeling. He needed to figure out what the Speed Force was trying to tell him.

"Same nightmare?" Kara asked.

"Yes and no. it wasn't just the man in the red and black armor this time, there was a man in white, with golden lightning covering his body. He was calling himself… Godspeed." Barry said, as he was explained the visions he was getting to her.

Kara just held him tightly, listening to every word he said. She doesn't know who either of these people in his visions are, but she has never felt this much fear before, Even when Krypton was dying.

 _ **So yeah, if you can guess who the two people I'm talking about in Barry's visions then good for you, just don't spoil it for other people. I decided to make Damien Talia and Oliver's child because the Arrowverse Green Arrow is really just Batman disguised as Green Arrow. Also I wanted to play with the character a bit and not have him be Robin, I have a different vigilante name for him that I hope you guys like. Until the next one, peace.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Discovering New Threats

 _ **I just want to start this chapter by saying thank you all for the kind reviews. It really means a lot to this uber nerd who has way too much time on his hands. And thank you all for favoriting and following this story. You guys are all amazing. Now, without further ado…**_

"Hey Barr." Joe said with his new partner, August Hart, not far behind. It had been about a month and a half since they met the West twins. Joe was in constant contact with them and they visited whenever they could.

"Hey Joe, I'm just finishing up." Barry said and made it seem like he was just cleaning up. He had been done for hours.

August Hart walked up to Barry and handed him a gun that was very alien/futuristic looking. "We have word of a new gang in town, calling themselves Black Hole. They seem to be using some very advanced weaponry, was wondering if you could run some tests on this." August said.

"Uh yeah, I'll get right on that. Tomorrow. The wife and I have a date and the entire night to ourselves, so I won't be able to start until tomorrow." Barry said putting on his jacket. "See you guys later."

Once he was out of sight, he ran as fast as he could to get to Kara. He knocked on their apartment door and Kara answered. She was wearing a nice maroon red noodle strap dress. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had her signature glasses on.

"You look amazing." Barry said. "Not to say you don't always look amazing, because you do, but… just… wow." Barry said as he looked her up and down.

"She looked down a little and blushed, but had a huge smile on her face. "Thanks." she said as she looked back up at him, she was hoping to get a reaction like that out of him. "You don't look to bad yourself." Barry was in a black suit and tie.

They ate dinner at a nice Italian restraint. The food was amazing. After dinner as Barry was about to pay the check, Kara walked up to him and whispered in his ear "Just letting you know, I don't have any panties on."

Kara started to walk away and put a little sway in her hips. Barry payed the bill and once they were out of sight from civilians, Barry rushed home with Kara.

After a very, very long night in bed, Kara said to Barry "I'm so happy that Iris was willing to baby sit for us. We haven't had a night alone since Jon."

"I feel the same." Barry smiled and kissed her. They were both ready to go a few more rounds.

 _Star City, the after day Damien arrived_

"Where is Damien?" Laurel asked as she walked into the kitchen area of the apartment. Thea moved out and into Roy's house a while ago.

"I thought he was in his room." Oliver said as he was making omelets.

Them, there was a thud on the balcony, both Oliver and Laurel looked over to see Damien. "Damien, what the hell were you doing out there?" Oliver asked.

"I was climbing the building from the outside. Not many foot holds and a challenge, but doable." Damien said.

"You need to be careful, what if you would have fallen?" Oliver asked.

"I didn't and won't fall. I have been training all my life." Damien told Oliver, taking his perfect posture stance.

"Hey Ollie," Thea said as she walked into the apartment. "I can't find a pair of… shoes. Who is this?" Thea asked, noticing Damien.

"Thea, this is my son, Damien. Damien, this is your Aunt Thea." Oliver said introducing the two.

"Since when are you a father?" Thea asked.

"Since for 13 years apparently." Oliver said. "We only met him last night. He has been living and training with his mother, Talia, for the last 13 years. She runs a kinda league, similar to the League of Assassins."

"Of course he has. Because things just can't be normal for us." Thea said shaking her head and laughing a little. "Well, it's good to meet you Damien." Thea said holding out her hand for him to shake.

"It is a pleasure to meet you to, Thea. Father, have you prepared breakfast?" Damien asked after he shook Thea's hand.

"I have my mayoral duties that need to be attended to. I will meet you at the bunker after I'm done." Oliver said after they finished breakfast.

"I'll watch Damien and show him around." Thea said, she stayed for breakfast. "I mean, Laurel, you are going to be busy with being the DA, and you Oliver are busy being mayor. Let me take Damien out."

"Ok, you do that. Don't get into too much trouble." Oliver said.

After they were done with everything, Oliver and Laurel headed down to the Arrow Cave and found Thea and Damien sparring. Damien was faster than Thea, and he threw her to the mat. "Damn kid, you're good." Thea said getting up.

"Thank you. Although your congratulations are not needed. I already know how good I am." Damien said.

"If you always assume that you are better than your enemy, than you will be defeated." Oliver said, going up to the mat. "I've learned that because of my many years doing what I do."

"Mother trained me to be the best. Better than even you." Damien said

"Then let's see if you got what it takes." Oliver said getting into a fighting stance. Damien threw the first punch, and Oliver blocked it. Damien then threw a punch to Oliver's face. Oliver grabbed Damien's arm and threw him to the mat. "Again." Oliver said.

They went on for quite a while. Oliver winning some and Damien winning some. It was pretty 50/50.

 _Present day Star City_

The public now knows Oliver has a kid. While the public thinks he adopted Damien, Team Arrow knows he is really his kid.

"Sir, your son is here." Oliver's secretary said.

"How was school?" Oliver asked.

"Boring, easy." Damien said. He was acting more like a kid now. "And no I didn't get into any fights." The first day at school, some of the upper classmen decided to pick on Damien because he was new. Damien broke two arms and a leg that day.

"Good. I'm just finishing up here so we can head out soon." Oliver said. Then a man in a wear yellow colored suit broke through the window. His suit helmet looked like an owl.

"Come with me boy. This doesn't need to get ugly." The man said.

Oliver got up and started to fight him. They fought for a few minutes when the man said "You are good. Names Talon, Mayor Queen. It's nice to meet you."

A blade came out of Talon's wrist. The two began to fight again. When security finally arrived, Talon just stabbed Oliver. "We'll continue this later." Talon said as he jumped out the window.

"The Mayor has been stabbed! I repeat, the Mayor has been stabbed! Call an ambulances!" One of the security guards yelled.

Later on in the hospital, Laurel and Thea came running in. "Ollie, are you ok?" Laurel asked.

"I'm fine. We got a visit from someone named Talon, I'm guessing he's with the Court of Owls." Oliver said. Oliver got out if the hospital bed and said "We've got work to do, let's go find these sons of bitches."

 _Central City_

Barry was running around, looking for a stolen Mercury Labs van. Black Hole had quickly raised to power. Barry figured out they were ran by a group off rogue scientist. The equipment in the van wasn't built to harm, but put in the right hands and it could cause massive damage. Kara was with Clark helping him take down Lex Luthor… again.

"Barry, do you see anything?" Cisco asked through the coms.

"No, I can't find the van." Barry replied.

A crackle of lightning was heard, and Barry stopped to look up. Lightning was striking all over the city. "Barry! A massive surge of energy has been released over the city! I don't know what it is, but the energy readings are off the charts!" Cisco yelled through the coms.

"No, it can't be…" Barry started but trailed off. "Cisco! Black Hole has ripped open the Speed Force!" Barry yelled through the coms. He could feel the Speed Force. It didn't like this one bit. He ran around looking for the device.

He found a man standing in front of a device that had lightning all around it. "Turn off the device! Now!" Barry shouted angrily at the man.

"You take the Speed Force, and keep it to yourself! What gives you the right!" the man yelled back.

"I don't decide who becomes a speedster and who doesn't. That's up to the Speed Force." Barry said.

"Well, I'm not giving it a choice."

Barry rushed the man, and rammed his shoulder into the man's stomach, knocking him to the ground. He then destroyed the device causing the Speed Force storm.

He rushed the man to the CCPD and started to run around, helping out with damages. There weren't many, but he still helped out. Until he got to a flipped car. He froze. He knew that car.

"Wally!" Barry yelled as he ran to the car. He pulled Wally out and rushed him to S.T.A.R.

"Barry, bring him in here!" Caitlin yelled. Barry did as he was told and let his team go to work making sure he was ok.

After a little while, he started to wake up. "W-where am I?" He asked.

"You are at S.T.A.R. labs." Cisco said. Barry had his cowl back, he trusted Wally. Wally was also very pro Flash.

"You ok?" Barry asked.

"W-what, Barry's The Flash?" Wally asked in excitement.

"Yeah, I'm The Flash." Barry said. "So, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Well, I was driving to Joe's, when this freak lightning storm happened. The last thing I remember before blacking out was my car getting hit by the lightning."

"Barry, we have a problem." Cisco said. He turned on the news.

"A new speedster is in Central City, calling himself 'Godspeed'. This new speedster seems to be in control of the Black Hole terrorist group. In other news…"

"This day just keeps getting better." Barry said as he shut of the TV.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Godspeed

Barry was having a very, very busy day. He was chasing down three new speedsters that decided to rob a bank and try their luck. After the Speed Force storm, a lot of innocent people became speedsters, and some people didn't deserve to have that kinda power.

"Stop and turn yourselves in. This doesn't have to end in a fight." Flash said to the three.

"There's three of us and one of you. How do you think you are gonna stop us?" one of the three said.

Flash rushed him and knocked him out in one punch. One of the others tried to hit him from behind, but Barry grabbed his fist before he could hit him. He then grabbed rope and tied the three up. "Because I'm faster. A lot faster." Flash said as he took off.

"Flash one, new speedster criminals zero." Cisco said.

"They probably wouldn't have tried that if they never got powers. This somehow feels like my fault. I wasn't able to stop Black Hole from ripping open the Speed Force. If only I stopped them." Barry said.

"Barry, don't blame yourself. You didn't do anything wrong, so stop acting like you did." Cisco said. "I could always call Kara to come and help you."

"No, she's watching Jon and is probably working. I can handle this, I just wish there were more of me." Barry said.

"Well it's probably a good thing you set up that speedster training thing earlier." Cisco said. Barry set up the S.T.A.R. labs hanger so he could train the new speedsters. There were maybe 20, maybe more maybe less.

"Yeah, I should probably go see how they are all doing. Let me know if anything else happens." Barry said as he ran to the hanger.

Once he got there, he saw most of the speedsters running around the track that was designed specifically for speedsters. The speedsters wore black and blue jumpsuits that tracked their speeds. None where running past 350mph, except for Wally and Meena Dhawan, they were running at about Mach 3.

Meena wore a suit more similar to Barry's first suit only hers was a dark grey and yellow. Meena helped train the new speedsters when Barry wasn't around. She was a scientist at Mercury Labs and was a very skilled speedster for only having her powers for a few days. Meena was also very young, Mercury Labs being a part time job while she went to school at Central City University.

He trained the speedsters on how to control their powers, and the importance of controlling them when he got a call. "Yeah Joe, what's up?" Barry asked.

"Barry you need to get here right now." Joe said in a very serious tone. Barry told the speedsters he had to take care of somethings and would be back soon.

"What is… what the hell happened?" Barry asked. The three speedsters form earlier today were dead. Their bodies were burnt bad and still smoking. Barry walked over and he could feel it. The Speed Force had been ripped out of these men unwillingly.

"What exactly happened here?" Barry asked, regaining his cool.

"I was coming in with Joe to question the three." August started. "When we did, a man calling himself Godspeed was running around them, the lightning that speedsters generate, it was like it was ripped out of them, and left them like that. He is fast and only seemed to get faster."

"Barry, he was faster than Zoom." Joe said.

"Detectives! We've got another one!" an officer yelled.

"Another what?" Barry asked.

"Speedsters bodies have been popping up all over the place. The same as these three. We are guessing this Godspeed has something to do with it." Joe said.

Barry suited up once he was out of site and ran straight to the hanger. His gut was telling him something was wrong. He left it unprotected and if this Godspeed was faster than Zoom, those speedsters wouldn't stand a chance.

But he was too late. Once he got there, almost all the speedsters had been killed. The only two left were Wally and Meena, and Godspeed was walking towards them. "Get away from them!" Barry yelled as he charged Godspeed. But Godspeed dodged, it seemed Godspeed was able to match Barry's speed.

"Wally! Meena! Get out of here!" Barry yelled and they ran as fast as they could. They were beaten and couldn't run very well, but that didn't stop them.

Flash and Godspeed started to fight, ending back in Central City. Then were running up the side of a building when Godspeed punched Flash in the face. He got his balance back and started to chase after him again. Flash and Godspeed then ended up in front of the precinct and Godspeed beat Flash. He punched him in the face again and Flash hit the ground.

Joe and August came out and shot at Godspeed and he caught every bullet. But this provided a distracting and Flash hit Godspeed with a lightning bolt.

"We'll continue this later." Godspeed said as he took off. His voice sounded a lot like Zoom's.

"Flash, you ok?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the save Detectives." Flash said vibrating his vocal cords.

"Don't worry about it." August said. August had a smile that was odd and Barry couldn't place.

Barry then took off.

He entered his and Kara's apartment to find a very angry wife. "Why didn't you call for help?! I may not have been able to do much but I could have helped!" Kara yelled at him.

"You were busy taking care of Jon and being Supergirl. I could handle it. I will handle it. The Speed Force is my responsibility, not yours." Barry said.

"You promised me and Jon that you wouldn't go anywhere." Kara said, angry at him for needing Joe and August to save him.

"And I won't. Now come here." Barry said as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Barry, don't try and…" Kara started but she was losing her train of thought as Barry was kissing down her neck. "Stop… distracting… me…" Kara tried, but she couldn't think. He was too much for her. Once he started, Kara was powerless to stop him, and she never wanted to stop him.

"Maybe I don't want to stop." Barry said as he started to unbutton Kara's jeans. "Maybe I want to continue to distract you." Barry said kissing up her neck and then her jaw.

"Fine, you win. Distract me all you want." Kara said as she jumped up. Their lips met again and Barry carried Kara to their bedroom and laid her down on the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Strange visitors

"Hey Barry, did you recover any of those files?" August asked. After the Speed Force storm, Barry's lab was set on fire and files concerning August's brother's murder were in his lab.

"No, I'm sorry August. I'm not sure he was the one who killed your brother. I think it's time you let this go, there is nothing else we can do." Barry said, putting his hand on August's shoulder.

August did not seem satisfied with that answer and walked off, leaving Barry alone to clean up his lab. He had been working out of the basement since the Speed Force storm.

As he was plugging in his computer monitor, Kara came in with Iris who was holding Jon. "Hey Barry." Iris said. Barry looked up in surprise. He didn't expect to see Iris.

"Hey Iris, hey babe." Barry said, giving Iris a hug and Kara aa kiss. He then took Jon from Iris. "So what brings you two to my very messy lab?" Barry asked. He had cleaned most of the lab but his papers were still all over the place.

"I was picking up lunch at a new place called Noonan's. Kara was there at the same time and asked me to join her, Jon, and you for lunch." Iris said.

"So what have you been up too?" Kara asked.

"Well, as you see, my lab is a mess and I've been cleaning it up. I've had to do it normally because people know it's a mess and it's taking forever." Barry said. "But I'm happy you guys stopped by to distract me." As the three pulled out their food and started to eat and Barry fed Jon with a bottle.

"Yeah, well you distracted me enough last night." Kara mumbled, but Iris heard.

"What do you mean by 'you distracted me enough last night'?" Iris asked Kara. Kara turned bright red and Iris understood and started to laugh a little. "Well, that answers my question." Iris said still laughing.

Kara had a small smile on her face, thinking about Barry making love to her the previous night. "Yeah, I'm not the most comfortable talking about my love life with my sister." Barry said, also turning bright red.

"Hey, uh, Barry? Joe needs to speak with you." A detective said.

"Uh, sure, be right there Eddie." Barry said.

"Who was that Barry? I've never seen him around here before." Kara said.

"That was detective Eddie Thawne, he's a transfer from Keystone." Barry said.

"Wait, Thawne? Like Eobard Thawne?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing he's his ancestor or something. Although he is a good guy, and a great detective."

"So that's detective pretty boy." Iris said. Both Kara and Barry turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "That's what dad calls him. Says he actually keeps score on arrests. He is pretty though." Barry and Kara both gave each other a knowing look.

Barry went down stairs and to Joe's desk. "What's up?" Barry asked.

"Cisco texted me, says he can't get a hold of you. He says a breach has opened up at the labs." Joe said.

"Ok, I'll go get Kara and we'll head to the lab." Barry said. "Kara," Barry said as he entered his lab again. "a breach has opened up at S.T.A.R., and they need us there. Iris, can you watch Jon for a little while?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll watch Jon until you guys get back." Iris said.

Barry took off with Kara not far behind him. Once they got to the lab, they immediately ran to the room that breaches usually opened in.

"Somethings coming through." Cisco said, his fist raised as he was controlling the vibrations. "I've been holding it in place while I waited for you two." Cisco said in a not too happy tone. He dropped his fist and out came a familiar looking red clad individual.

"Wha- where am I?" the man said standing up.

"Holy shit." Cisco said.

The was in a very familiar bright red suit, with a golden belt, and golden lightning on his forearms and boot. "I'm on another Earth, aren't I?" the man questioned.

The Barry from this Earth pulled back his cowl and said "Yes. I believe you are."

"Ok, so you're the me on this Earth. Good to know I'm The Flash here too." This Barry said.

"So what we gonna call you two so we know which is which?" Cisco asked.

"We could call him Bart." Kara suggested.

"Ok, Bart. I'm cool with that." Bart said.

The group decided that they should continue this at Joe's house so they all headed there, but Caitlin and Harry stayed at S.T.A.R. "So, it seems Kara is also in this universe. That's cool." Bart said confusing them.

"Why is she not in your universe?" Barry asked with concern in his voice.

"I don't know. My guess is she is either she is still trapped in the Phantom Zone or Krypton is still there." Bart explained.

"So how do you know about me?" Kara asked.

"I've hopped universes before. I jumped to Earth-38 one time and caught her from falling out of a building. We became best friends and she hops on over every now and again to say hi and hang out." Bart said, taking off his Flash suit gloves and revealed a ring.

Barry was still in his Flash suit, having ran with Cisco back to Joe's. "So who's the lucky lady?" Barry asked, retracting his suit and revealing his ring. Bart noticed Barry's ring but didn't notice Kara had hers on.

Bart looked down at his ring and smiled to himself. "Iris." He said as he looked back up.

"Iris? Really?" Barry asked. He couldn't picture himself with Iris.

"Yeah, who did you marry if not Iris?"

"Me." Kara said, holding up her hand with her ring.

"Wow. Did not see that one coming." Bart said.

"So why are you here?" Barry asked.

"I was chasing down a breacher. Goes by the name Johnny Quick. He's an evil speedster from Earth-5. He's a part of an organization called the Crime Syndicate. I tracked him to this Earth." Bart said.

"We haven't seen or heard of a Jonny Quick. Sorry." Barry said. "We'll help you track him down though."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." Bart said.

Barry, Bart, and Kara were running around the city looking for this 'Johnny Quick'. "Barry! Bart! I think I've found something." Kara said through the coms. They gave Bart one so he could keep in contact with Team SuperFlash.

As Bart was running around, he noticed things, such as a sign that said 'Congrats to SuperFlash!' with Kara's symbol with a lightning bolt going through it. It was weird for Bart to see these things, but he was happy that his doppelganger was happy. He also noticed a sign saying 'If you are exhibiting super speed powers, similar to The Flash, please contact authorities immediately.' Those signs confused him quite a bit, _I'll ask about those later_ Bart thought to himself.

"Well, well, well. It looks like Flash has made some friends." Johnny Quick said, running side-by-side with Barry and Bart. Johnny swung at Barry and knocked him down, he they swung at Bart but Bart dodged.

"Kara, we are on 52st, Johnny Quick is here." Barry said into his come.

"On my way." Kara said as she took off into the sky, flying towards their location.

Barry and Bart seemed to be the same speed as Johnny Quick, but Jonny Quick seemed to be a better fighter. But Barry and Bart were able to keep up with him.

"I'm gonna give you one chance to step away from my husband. If you don't, you will soon be in a world of hurt." Supergirl said, landing in front of them.

"A Super huh? You know, on my Earth, your cousin became our leader, Ultraman." Johnny Quick said.

"Yeah, well this ain't your Earth." Supergirl said, her eyes turning blue. Barry and Bart ran up behind Jonny Quick and grabbed both his arms. Kara then flew in and punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Nice team work." Barry said and high fived Bart. Barry put meta-human cuffs on Johnny Quick and rushed him into the pipeline. "Why don't you stay for dinner Bart. Joe's cooking." Barry said as he arrived back.

"Uh, sure. I'll stick around for dinner." Bart said.

"So Barry, why the blue suit?" Bart asked as they walked into Joe's house.

"I don't know, just kind of wanted to change things up a bit. I've been The Flash for about 7 years now." Barry said.

"Wait, when did you get struck by the lightning bolt?" Bart asked.

"When I was in high school. When did you get struck?" Barry asked.

"Just 4 years ago." Bart answered.

"What the hell did I just walk into?" Joe asked once he walked out of the kitchen.

"This is Bart, he's from another Earth." Kara said.

"Of course he is. Why wouldn't he be." Joe said. He laughed a little, thinking back to the times when his life was semi normal.

Then Iris walked in with Jon. "Doppelgangers? Again? Really?" Iris said as she notice Bart.

"Yeah, this is Bart." Barry said.

"Who's this?" Bart asked walking up to Jon.

"This is Jon, Jonathan Henry Allen." Kara said, taking Jon from Iris.

"He's our son. You got any kids?" Barry asked as he wrapped his arms around Kara's waist from behind.

"No, not yet. Me and Iris haven't talked about kids yet." Bart said and noticed the look on Iris's face. Since he was in civvies, like the rest of the heroes, he just held up his hand and showed Iris the ring. "In my universe, you and I are married."

"That's definitely different." Iris said. "Speaking of relationships and what not, I have a date tomorrow night."

"Really? With who? Detective pretty boy?" Barry asked.

"How did you-" Iris started.

"One, you were totally checking him out. And two, he was totally checking you out. Not surprised he made a move." Barry said. Bart looked like he had seen a ghost.

"You ok Bart?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, it's just, I knew a man who Iris called detective pretty boy. He died on my Earth." Bart said sadly as he remembered Eddie from his Earth.

After dinner Bart went back to his Earth, taking Johnny Quick with him. "Well, today was defiantly a weird one." Barry said to Kara as he shut their apartment door. Kara put an already sleeping Jon in his crib.

"Yeah, it was pretty weird. I've never had to deal with doppelgangers or anything like that before." Kara said. She knew Barry had dealt with them before, form his stories of Zoom.

"Ok, now about this whole 'distracting you' thing we were talking about during lunch." Barry said with a smirk that Kara found very sexy. She was definitely going to enjoy tonight.

Now that the whole Bart situation was taken care off, it was time for Barry to do two things. Make love to Kara all night long, then drag his tired ass to work tomorrow and find out who Godspeed is and bring him to justice for the murder of speedsters he was training.

 _Meanwhile, in Wally's dorm room_

"Come on, I've almost got it." Wally said to himself through gritted teeth. He was trying to form a suit. So far, he could form a yellow top with a red lightning bolt on the front.

 _ **I know this is a weird chapter but I had fun writing it. I feel like I've left some pretty good clues as to who Godspeed is, especially if you read comics. If you have figured it out, good for you. You should go buy yourself a cookie. I'll probably only write one more chapter, then I'm gonna go on break for about a week or two and spend time with my momma, and then I'll start writing again. Until the next one, peace.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Two Places at Once

 _Somewhere in Central City_

"Leave me alone! I didn't do anything! You've got the wrong guy!" A man yelled as he ran down an ally way. He saw no one was behind him and put his hands on his knees, breathing heavily.

Then, he was hit into the ally wall and was being held upside down by his foot. "Why are you doing this to me?!" the man asked.

"Because no one should escape justice!" Godspeed yelled.

"Please don't kill me!" the man pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick." Godspeed yelled as he started to drag the man behind him. "And painful!"

Godspeed dragged the man down the road at super speed, ripping him to shreds as he skated along the road, in a very painful manor.

 _At Barry and Kara's place._

Barry was lying in bed with his arms wrapped around a naked Kara. They had been up all night making love and Barry and Kara were just cuddling. "We should get a house." Barry said.

"What?" Kara asked, not sure if she heard him right. She was extremely exhausted.

"I said we should get a house. I mean, we have a family and a loft isn't exactly the best place to raise a half Kryptonian and half meta-human child, and maybe more than one if you want more kids. Jon was kinda unplanned."

"You really think we should buy a house? Like a white picket fence and everything?" Kara asked getting excited. She never really thought she have these things and was still coming to grips with a lot of it.

"Yeah. I have started a life with you, and I think our kids should grow up in the environment we grew up in." Barry said.

"Yeah, I'd like that. We still need to get a car, you know that right?" Kara asked,

"Yeah, I know. I'll take tomorrow off so we can go car shopping. We can go house hunting next weekend." Barry said.

"Yeah, I'm good with that." Kara said. Barry's phone started to ring.

"Yeah, hello?" Barry answered.

"Barry, I've got a body, yellow tape, and I'm only missing on thing. Can you guess what that is?" Joe answered.

"Yeah, I'm on my way." Barry said and he hung up. "That was Joe. I've got to go and do my CSI thing. Love you." Barry said and he kissed Kara, and then raced out of there.

"Love you too!" Kara yelled as he raced out of their apartment.

"What we got Joe?" Barry asked as he walked over to the body. It looked like it was torn to shreds. Barry examined the body. "It seems like the vic was dragged at super speed."

"We looked over some traffic cams, it was Godspeed." Joe said. Godspeed had been a bit of a sore spot for Barry, having killed innocent speedsters.

"This doesn't seem like Godspeed's M.O., he usually goes after speedsters, and this man doesn't have any traces of the Speed Force in him. What's his name?" Barry asked.

"Uh, Billy Parks." Joe said looking at the vic's wallet.

Barry's face hardened at the mention of Billy Parks. "Barry, do you know who this guy is?" Joe asked.

"I know who Godspeed is. Where is August?" Barry asked.

"Uh, said he was taking a personal day, why?" Joe asked, but he turned around for a second and once he turned back around, Barry was gone.

Barry ran around the city, looking for August. "August!" Flash yelled in rage once he found August. "We need to talk." Flash said.

"Jeez Flash, you should be careful sneaking up on a guy like that." August said.

"I was looking into Godspeeds victims, August. There was one victim who didn't have access to the Speed Force." Flash said.

"That doesn't sound like Godspeeds M.O., but why come to me?" August asked.

"The speedsters deaths, they were killed because the Speed Force was ripped out of them unwillingly. But this one, this victim was dragged, August. Dragged at super speed." Flash said, angrily.

"Sounds like it was personal." August said scratching the back of his head.

"The victim was Billy Parks. The man you suspected killed your brother. Tell me you didn't do this August."

August let out a sigh. "You always were too smart for your own good, Barry." August said.

"H-how do you know who I am?" Flash asked.

"Oh come on Barry. You always disappearing during work hours while Flash is out saving people. I may not be as smart as you, but I can put one and one together." August said. "You know, you were always a good friend to me. Join me. We could put an end to crime."

"By killing every criminal? Yeah, I don't think so bub." Flash said, then something dawned on him. "How did you shoot at yourself in front of the precinct?"

"You see Barry." August started as his suit formed. "I can do something you have always wished you could do. I can be in two places," August started as he rushed Barry from the front. Barry got ready to block the hit. "At once!" August finished, as a second Godspeed appeared hitting Barry in the back while the one rushing him punched him in the gut.

As Godspeed was beating down on Flash, he said "Will you just stay down Barry?! I didn't want this to go this way! I was really hoping you'd see this from my point of view!" He wasn't talking like Zoom anymore, Godspeed was taking in his regular voice now.

"Why? Why kill those speedsters?" Barry asked, on his hands and knees. Blood was coming out of his nose and mouth.

"I needed to get faster! I didn't want to kill them, but I needed to take their speed. They weren't using it properly anyways. Hiding from the gift that they were given." Godspeed said. "Just think about what I could have done if I had this speed in the past. Crime would have died out completely. I could've saved your… AHHHHH!" Godspeed yelled in pain as his two forms merged into one. He grabbed his head with both his hands and fell to his knees.

"August… are you ok?" Flash asked.

"You still care about my well-being?" Godspeed asked. "It's a side effect of being in two places at once. I'm dividing my Speed Force. If I hold it for too long it starts to hurt." He said, getting up.

"Good!" Flash yelled as he through a lightning bolt at him, sending August back to the ground.

"Never took you for the sucker punch type of guy, Barry." Godspeed said getting up from.

"Yeah, well you don't know me very well." Barry said.

"It seems like you could use a little slowing down." Godspeed said. He rushed at Barry and touched the middle of Barry's symbol with his pointer figure. Then there was an explosion of blue, red, yellow, and purple lightning going everywhere. "What the? That's never happened before. Why can't I steal your speed?!" Godspeed yelled in anger.

Barry didn't take time to answer, he rushed Godspeed and grabbed him by the neck and slammed his head into the ground, knocking him out. Barry then took August to the Iron Heights and locked him up.

As Barry was running home, he got a visitor he was not expecting. "Mom?"

"No and yes." His mom answered.

"Speed Force." Barry said. "Why are you here, talking to me?" Barry asked.

"Because you have a question only we can answer, and we feel like you deserve to know the answer." The Speed Force responded.

"W-what question?" Barry asked.

"The question Godspeed asked you. The question that has been on your mind since." The Speed Force replied.

"Why couldn't he steal my speed." Barry said to himself.

"That's the question. So, do you want the answer?" the Speed Force asked him.

"Yes, I do." Barry responded.

"Well, the night the particle accelerator exploded, we were able to access this world. And we were created, by you." The Speed Force told Barry.

"I created the Speed Force?" Barry asked, unsure if he heard right.

"Yes Barry. You created the Speed Force."

"But, Jay. He's like 70 years old and he has been The Flash since he was 30." Barry said, not understanding how he could've created the Speed Force.

"We exist beyond time and space." The Speed Force told him, and he then understood.

"So why couldn't he steal my speed?"

"Because you and I share an unbreakable bond. No matter what happens, you will always have the Speed Force coursing through your veins." The Speed Force then changed into the familiar face of Oliver Queen. "That bolt of lightning didn't strike you, Barry. It chose you." And then the Speed Force disappeared and Barry realized he was now running on ice.

"Barry! Can you hear me?!" Kara yelled into the coms, she was tracking him from a tablet in their apartment.

"Yeah, I can hear you just fine." Barry said.

"Took you long enough. You are in Antarctica dummy." Kara said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, sorry, I was talking to the Speed Force. Or more like it was talking to me. I'll be home in a sec." Barry said.

"Ok, and I'll be waiting at home. Not wearing much, if anything." Kara said and got off the coms.

 _ **Ok, so I'm gonna take a little break for a while. This is not the end of Godspeed, he will return. Feliz Navidad! (Merry Christmas for those of you who can't speak Spanish). Until the next one, Peace.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – The Birth of Kid Flash and Inertia

This was the last place Barry expected to be. He took down August a couple of weeks ago and life had gone by smoothly since. Crime had also gone down quite a lot, there was peace. Although, he could feel it in his gut that this peace probably wouldn't last long.

Wally had also transferred to central City University so he could be closer to Joe and be closer to S.T.A.R. Daniel wasn't happy about that, but he understood why Wally wanted to be closer to their father. Daniel didn't know about Barry, Kara, or Wally and their powers.

Right now Barry was at Iron Heights visiting August. He hadn't seen August since he brought him in as The Flash. "Barry! If it isn't my good friend!" August responded. August had said that he would keep quiet about Barry being The Flash, and so far he has been quiet.

"August." Barry said in response. "I've been looking over the case of your brothers' murder. The reason Billy Parks was let go was because it wasn't his figure prints on the murder weapon."

"So? Billy Parks may not have murdered my brother, but he was far from innocent. You and I could've cleaned up Central City for good." August said, with no remorse in his eyes.

"I made a promise to you. I told you I would find your brothers' murderer, and I will. But not for you. I'm doing this for him. He was a good cop and a great friend. You are a disgrace." Barry said and started to walk away.

"Hey! Allen! Don't you walk away from me! Allen!" August started to bang on the cell door.

Once Barry was out of the prison, he raced back to Central City. He ran around looking for something to do, but seeing as no one was in need of help, he ended up back at S.T.A.R. playing video games with Cisco. Meena and Wally were training in the speedster lab.

"Damnit! I almost had you!" Cisco yelled as he threw his controller down. Barry and he were playing Call of Duty: WWII.

"You keep saying that, yet this is the fifth game I've won in a row." Barry said with a smirk.

"Yeah well not all of us can proses things at super speed. Some of us have normal human brains, not brains super charged by an unlimited amount of Speed Force energy." Cisco said and Barry laughed.

"Play nice boys. And Cisco, stop swearing around Jon. Otherwise by the time he's five, he'll be dropping f-bombs like crazy." Caitlin said, cradling Jon and feeding him with a bottle.

Kara flew into the gaming room where the original Team Flash was and she picked up Cisco's controller and sat in Barry's lap. "Hey babe, how was the first day back at work?" Barry asked, although he already knew.

"I'm exhausted. I thought that maybe, just maybe, Snapper would take an easy on me. I just had a kid for Rao's sake. But no. 'Pony tail, do this.' 'Blondie, do that.'" Kara said as she and Barry started to play, Barry letting her win.

"I'm sure he's just hard on you because he knows how much potential you have." Barry said.

"I know. I'd just wish he'd take on easy on me every now and again. I maybe Supergirl, but I still have my limits." Kara said and then put the game on pause. "Speaking of having a kid, can I have my baby?" Kara asked looking at Caitlin.

"Here you go." Caitlin said, handing the happy baby to his mother.

"Yes! Finally!" Wally yelled and everyone heard it.

"What happened?" Barry asked as he walked into the speed lab.

"I've finally formed my suit!" Wally said excitedly. His suit was yellow up top, with red legs and yellow boots. He also had a red lightning bolt symbol on his chest.

"Nice man." Barry said as he and Wally high fived. Suddenly, the alarms went off.

"Bank robbery at the corner of 34th street!" Cisco yelled from the cortex.

"Follow my lead, Flash." Wally said in a challenging tone with a smirk on his face.

"Not if I get there first!" Meena yelled and the two raced out of the speed lab.

"You aren't going to follow them?" Kara asked.

"Oh I am. I'm just giving them a head start." Barry said. He then ran out of the speed lab heading to 34th street.

Once he got there, he saw Wally and Meena had taken care of most of the bank robbers. Barry kick the feet out from under the last one and then punched him into the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

Everyone pulled out there phones and started to ask Wally and Meena questions. "What's your name?" one of the civilians asked. "Who are you?" another asked.

Wally looked into the phone camera and said "What's up Central City? Names Kid Flash!" with the biggest smile on his face.

"I'm Inertia!" Meena said. The two young speedsters had the biggest smiles on their faces. Wally and Meena then raced out, both leaving a trail of red lightning behind them.

"Kids." Barry said to himself while chuckling. He then ran out and back to S.T.A.R.

Once he got back, he saw the news was on and already reporting about Kid Flash and Inertia. "It seems that The Flash has new protégés. A young African American man calling himself Kid Flash, and a young Puerto Rican woman calling herself Inertia. It seems that Flash is getting some more help, other than from Supergirl." The news lady said.

"Nice work you two." Barry said with a smile that showed how proud he was of the two.

"Thanks Barr." Wally said giving him a fist bump and Meena did the same.

 _Keystone_

Daniel West was walking down the street. We went to the grocery store to pick up some milk. But as he was crossing the road, he heard a cars' wheels screeching. He looked over to see a car coming at him. Daniel put his arms up and covered his face and got ready to get hit.

After a couple of seconds, when the hit didn't come, he dropped his arms. "What the?" Daniel said to himself. As he looked around, everything was frozen, and black lightning was flowing around him. He then ran down the street at super speed. "This is awesome." Daniel said to himself, looking down at his hands as the black lightning flowed over them.

He turned around and saw the road he ran on was ruined and no longer safe to drive on. Daniel just shrugged it off and started to walk back to his dorm.

 _ **I'm back! I hope you all had an awesome Christmas and got what you asked for, now let's hope for an awesome new year. Until the next one, peace.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Road Reapers

 _Abandoned ware house, Central City_

It was very late at night, and the ware house where the gang members were currently waiting in was very poorly lit. "Sorry for keeping you waiting gently men." Said a man in a black lab coat with a simply that looked like a black hole.

"What you got for us doc?" said one of the gang members.

"Some nice new bikes, of my own design. I think you will find that these upgrades are very… proficient." Said the doc as one of the gang members fired up the new bike. Blue lightning flowed from the engine to the wheels.

"I've also made you and your friends a special weapon, should you run into our Scarlet Speedster friend." The doc said, handing a rifle with blue lightning flowing all over it.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be fun." The gang member said.

 _The next morning, CCPD_

Barry was walking into work with a very cheerful attitude. "Morning Captain." Barry said as he flashed Singh a smile. Barry then walked up and into his lab.

"What's got him in such a cheerful mood this morning?" Singh asked Joe.

"I have absolutely no idea." Joe said. And he was telling the truth, he had no idea why Barry was in such a good mood. The only thing he could think off was Wally and Meena being his new sidekicks, but that happened 4 months ago. Nothing else major really happened.

"Hey Joe, Barry helped me get a possible location on where that arms deal that'll be going down between Black Hole, and that motorcycle gang form Coast City called the Road Reapers." Eddie said to Joe, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You ok Joe?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Just was in deep thought. Nothing to worry about." Joe said.

As they were leaving, Iris came walking in. "Hey… are you guys going somewhere?" Iris asked Eddie and Joe.

"Yeah, can't talk right now. I'll see you later tonight?" Eddie asked as he headed for the elevator.

"Yeah, later tonight." Iris said just before the elevator door closed. Well, since she couldn't get any info from Eddie, maybe there was a certain CSI she could get answers from.

"Hey Barry." Iris said as she walked into his lab.

"Good morning Iris." Barry said, literally spinning on his heels. He had a very happy looking smile on his face.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Iris asked.

"I'm just having one of those days. Feels like nothing can go wrong." Barry said as he turned back around and was looking through his microscope again.

"Ok. Well, I wanted to ask Eddie about this but since he's out on a case, I'm going to ask you. Is it true that the gang known as the Road Reapers from Coast City is currently in Central City?" Iris asked pulling out her note pad. She was in full reporter mode right now.

"We do not have any solid evidence, but we suspect that they are." Barry said, still looking through the microscope.

"Ok, if they are in Central City, what do you suspect them to be doing here?"

"I suspect they are making deals with Black Hole, for what, I don't know." Barry said, Then his phone started to beep. "Robbery at 18th and olive. Gotta run." Barry said as his lightning covered his body and he was gone in a flash.

Once he got to the jewelry store, he saw 3 odd looking motorcycles inside the store. "Surrender now, and I'll take an easy on you guys." Barry said, with his famous smirk.

"I don't think so, Flash!" yelled one of the Road Reapers as they drove out of the store. Barry immediately noticed the bikes and the fact that they were powered by the Speed Force.

"Why can't anything be easy?" Barry asked himself. He started to chase after the bikes, but he was having a difficult time keeping up with the bikes. "Damn, those things are fast!"

"Woohoo!" one of the Road Reapers yelled as he did a wheelie between two cars.

"Ok, now that's just showing off." Barry said. "Cisco, any ideas on how to stop these things?" Barry asked.

"Try throwing lightning at it." Cisco suggested.

"No can do. If I do that I could kill the Road Reapers and possibly explode a city block, their bikes are powered by the Speed Force. I'm gonna try and just rip them off the bikes." Barry said.

Barry ripped one guy off and put handcuffs on him, and then he did it again to the second guy. "Two down, one to go." Barry said. But as he reached for the third and final guy, the Road Reaper pulled out a rifle and shot Barry with it.

Dark purple lightning mixed with blue lightning shot out of the rifle and into the center of Flash's' chest. "AHHHHH!" Barry screamed in pain as he fell to the ground and tumble for about a mile and a half. Barry tried to run after the Road Reaper, but found it was too painful. "Grrr" Barry grunted as he grabbed his chest.

"Cisco, I need a breach." Barry said, gritting his teeth.

"On my way buddy, just hang in there." Cisco said. He opened a breach and Caitlin immediately brought Barry to the med bay.

"What happened?" Caitlin asked as she was running tests on Barry.

"I don't know, one of the Road Reapers shot me with Speed Force energy I think. And it hurts really bad." Barry managed to get out, once again gritting his teeth.

"I'm going to sedate you, you'll be out for a while and you should be fine once you wake up." Caitlin said as she put the syringe in his arm.

"Where is he?" Kara asked as she walked into the med bay. She was worried sick.

"He's ok Kara, Caitlin just sedated him." Cisco said.

"Ok, good. This way I can kill him myself. He said he'd stop being reckless." Kara said, holding back tears. She sat down beside Barry and grabbed his hand.

"So what exactly happened?" Kara asked after a little while.

"Well, from the data I've collected, it would seem whatever they shot Barry with, it infected his Speed Force. Damaging it. Almost like a cancer. But then there's the actual Speed Force mixed in. I think Black Hole made a gun that combines the Speed Force with another type of energy. I'm not sure what though. I'll have to get my hands on one of those guns if I want to find out." Caitlin said.

"How is he?" Iris asked walking in.

"He'll be fine. He's just resting right now." Cisco said. Both Cisco and Caitlin then left, leaving the two sisters-in-laws alone with Barry.

"You know, he was so happy this morning, I didn't even imagine it ending like this." Iris said after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Yeah, that was me." Kara said, confusing Iris. "We are linked, empathetically at least. I feel his emotions and he feels mine. And if they are strong enough, they can affect the other persons emotions." Kara said, just now realizing they have never told Iris about that.

"So why were you in such a good mood?" Iris asked.

Kara looked over to Iris with a huge grin. "Because I'm pregnant again."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 –

"I bet Barry is pretty happy." Iris said after the initial shock of being told her brother's wife is pregnant again.

"He doesn't know yet. He left for work and I missed my cycle, so I decided to give it a shot and see if I was pregnant again. Turns out I am." Kara said.

"Well, he'll be happy once you do tell him." Iris said.

"I know. This all still feels like a dream to me though. I'm happier than I've ever been in my life, I have the guy of my dreams, a child I absolutely adore and now I'm about to have another. I never thought in a million years I'd ever have this life. I have the whole 'white picket fence' life. Literally." Kara stated.

"What do you mean?" Iris asked.

"We bought a house. It's small. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. Barry brought up that we should raise our kids in an environment like we were raised in, so we went house hunting." Kara said.

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah, we haven't really brought it up to anyone. We only bought it yesterday and we are going to be moving in once Barry and Ollie do a little work on it. I'm pretty sure the real estate lady wanted to kill me with how picky I was being." Kara laughed a little and so did Iris.

"So how are things with Eddie?" Kara asked after a couple of minutes in comfortable silence.

"Things are going great with Eddie. We've only been together for a few months but things are going great. And speaking of Eddie, I have a date with him in about half an hour. I'll leave you two alone. Bye Kara." Iris said as she picked up her purse and started to walk out of S.T.A.R.

"Bye Iris." Kara said watching her leave.

Barry started to stir and he didn't feel right. _This is defiantly not my bed._ He thought to himself. It was very dark in the room, but he recognized the med bay in S.T.A.R., he's spent so many hours in this bed he'd recognize it anywhere.

He heard the soft snores of Kara next to him and he looked over at her. She managed to crawl into the med bay's bed with him and was snuggled up close to him. He could still see the outline of her beautiful face. He moved some hair out of her face and gave her cheek a kiss while she was still sleeping… in her Supergirl outfit, that Barry just realized she was still wearing.

He got out of the bed and headed to the restroom. He really, and I mean really, had to pee. He quietly slipped out of bed and walked down the hell and went to the restroom. He grunted a little because his chest still hurt from his fight the other day. He also took notice of the fact that it still hurt a lot to use his powers. _Maybe later today I can use them without it hurting so much._ Barry thought to himself.

Kara woke up and immediately was in panic mode. _Where's Barry?_ She thought to herself, but she calmed down once she felt Barry send over some calming emotions over their bond. He felt the fear hit him and knew instantly that Kara was awake.

He returned a couple of minutes later. "Sorry, had to use the restroom." Barry told Kara.

She didn't say anything to him. Once he walked back over, she smacked him in the arm harder than she intended to. "Oh, don't worry Kara, I won't be reckless, I'll be fine. I won't run in blind. Does any of that ring a bell to you Bartholomew?" Kara said in an angry tone.

"Kara, I'm sorry. I didn't know they had a gun charged with Speed Force energy. I swear to you. It will never, ever happen again." Barry said bringing her into a tight hug.

"I can't lose you." Kara said, the anger replaced with fear. "We, can't lose you." Kara said putting emphases on the word 'we'.

"And you won't. I'm here to stay. I won't abandon you or our child ever." Barry said as Kara let a few tears fall. She had been holding them in. Kara gripped him even harder, almost cracking a few of Barry's rips.

"Children. Barry, I'm pregnant again." Kara said.

"Again? But, we were careful." Barry said, as a smile formed onto his face. "Not that I'm not excited, because I am. I'm just surprised."

"I know. I can feel your emotions, remember? And apparently we weren't careful enough." Kara said as she chuckled a little. "Still, you need to be more careful. Next time, don't even let them get a shot off if you can help it. Or you'll have to worry about me killing you."

"I promise. I love you. Now what do you say we head home and go back to sleep. I'll run us over there." Barry said, scooping Kara off the bed and into his arms. "So where's Jon?" Barry asked once they got home.

"He's at Alex's apartment. I asked her to watch him while I was with you." Kara said as she got changed into pj's and Barry did the same. Kara texted Alex and Caitlin to let them know that Barry was home and feeling much better.

The next day, Barry took the day off to spend it with Kara and Jon. They took Jon to the park and were watching Jon crawl around on the grass. "I mean, I looked this up Barry, they are supposed to start talking at 6 months. He's 8 months old. Aren't you the least bit worried?" Kara asked Barry watching Jon pick at a flower.

"He's fine babe. He'll talk when he has something to say." Barry said rubbing his hand on Kara's shoulder and kissing her head. "Don't worry so much."

Jon then crawled back over and set the flower he picked in Barry's lap. "Dada." Jon said.

"Oh my god. He really said dada first. He actually said dada first." Kara said. Barry had the biggest smile on his face as he picked Jon up.

"Yeah! That's right! Dada!" Barry's said while laughing at his wife's reaction. "Looks like I owe Ollie $20."

"Why do you owe Ollie $20?" Kara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We made a bet. I bet that Jon would say Mama before Dada." Barry said, looking over at Kara.

"Oh, did you now?" Kara said while giggling a little.

"Mama." Jon said then.

"Yeah, that's right! Mama!" Kara said taking Jon from Barry and tickling him a little.

 _Keystone City_

"I am your worst enemy. I am the reverse of everything you stand for. _You_ are the bad guy, Flash. And I must kill you." A voice said. Daniel west shot up from his bed, as he was sleeping when he heard that voice.

"What the hell is happening to me?" He asked himself. He had been training with his new abilities in a junk yard, and recently had been hearing the voice of a man in his dreams. The voice of a man in yellow.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Little People

The heroes were gathered at S.T.A.R. waiting for Kara to have her new kid. Caitlin was delivering the baby again. "Alright, you're doing great Kara, on more push and this little fella should be out of there." Caitlin said, and with a final push, and a screaming Kara, Barry and Kara now had their second child. "It's a girl." Caitlin said, as she cleaned up the baby.

"Wait, I think there's another." Caitlin said.

"Please, just get my child out of me." Kara said, throwing her head back onto a pillow. After a little longer, Caitlin got the twin out.

"It's a boy." Caitlin said, as she started to clean him. "Have you guys picked names?"

"Aurora Alura Allen and Grant Joseph Allen." Barry said as he held his second son. Kara was now holding their daughter.

 _Five years later_

"I don't wanna go." Grant said, as he gripped onto his mother's leg with inhuman strength, at least for a five year old.

"I know, but you have to. You'll make friends and have a good time." Kara said as she kneeled down to be at eye level with the little boy.

"Promise?" Grant asked.

"Promise. Mommy loves you." Kara said as she kissed his forehead.

"Love you too." Grant said as he hugged Kara. "Love you Daddy." Grant said, shifting his attention to Barry.

"Love you too little guy." Barry said, kneeling down and hugging his son.

Aurora on the other hand, she was already gone, talking to some of the other kindergarteners. Barry and Kara held off on preschool, helping their kids develop their powers and control them. By age two they developed strength and Speed Force abilities, although not much. Martha Kent, Clarks adoptive mother, moved to Central and helps out with the kids, giving Barry and Kara advice. She raised Clark with no advice about superpowers, she decided she'd help out her family.

"Think they'll be ok?" Kara asked as she and Barry walked away. They dropped Jon off at his first grade class room before the twins.

"Yeah, I mean Jon was perfect, and we did that our selves. We had Martha to help with the twins. I think they'll do great." Barry said.

 _ **I know, this is a very short chapter. The next one will be longer. I kinda wanted to get things going for the Allen family, as time won't move very much for a while, new villain coming then the after math for a while. Until the next one, peace.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Reverse

Daniel West was currently running down the streets of Central City. He was angry. His boss just laid him off, and he was low on money. Daniel and Wally didn't talk as much. He barely talked to Iris, although he did find out she was married to Eddie Thawne and was expecting a child. He and Joe haven't talked in over two years.

And his powers. When he was going below 300 mph, he wouldn't cause any damage to the road, but when he ran faster, the more destruction he caused. He managed to form a suit so his clothes wouldn't catch fire.

His suit was red with black armor plating over it. He found out he could control the armor on his fore arms and make them separate and fly towards a target, like a throwing knife.

"Mr. Jensen! I would like a word!" Daniel yelled as he ran into his former boss's office and shoved him against the wall. "You laid me off. Big mistake." Daniel said, as he vibrated his hand threw his former boss's heart, killing him.

He had learned a lot over the past couple of years. Like wear his powers came from. They came from a place called the Negative Speed Force. He had similar powers to the Flash, but he had a few that Flash didn't.

He couldn't throw lightning, but he could give a massive shock to anything he touched, using his destructive lightning.

The next morning, the body was found and the police were called.

"What we got Barr?" Eddie asked as he walked into the crime scene. He knew Barry was The Flash and the two were really good friends.

"I don't know, this seems like a Reverse-Flash murder, but he's gone. Some of the workers said that they saw black lightning, then the vic yell, then the lightning leave." Barry said.

"So what, new speedster in town that just decides to kill this dude?" Joe asked.

"Unlikely. He had to lay off a few workers because of money issues so I'm guessing our perp has had powers since the Speed Force storm, they just haven't done anything with them yet. Until now, that is." Barry said.

Once Barry got back to the crime lab, he analyzed the evidence. "Hey, did you find anything?" Joe asked Barry.

"Yeah, but it's not the Speed Force. This looks like the energy Black Hole and the Road Reapers use to power some of their weapons." Barry said. Joe then got a text.

"Bank robbery on Nelson and 3rd." and Barry was gone right as Joe finished saying that.

Once Barry got there, he saw the destruction. "What the hell." Barry said to himself. There was fire and the road was torn up.

"Glad you could make it Flash." Said a man in a red and black suit with a red lightning bolt symbol just like Eobard Thawne's. Barry ran at him, but he seemed to move even faster than Barry. He punched Barry in the gut, then in the face. "Not so fast are you?" the man said as he leaned close to Barry, who was on the ground.

"I'm faster than you think." Flash said as he jumped up and upper cutted him. Something was different though. Barry felt… slower than usual.

"How about we go for a run." Said the man. As they raced through the city, Barry noticed the trail of destruction in this guy's wake. The road, everything was being destroyed.

 _Who is this guy?_ Barry thought to himself. As they raced through the city, Barry felt like something wasn't right with the Speed Force. It didn't like being near this guy, whoever he was.

They got to a pretty public place when they started to fight hand-to-hand. Barry had the upper hand at first, but he quickly lost it. This guy bent Barry's arm back and broke it. He then slammed Barry's face into his knee almost breaking his nose. He started to punch Barry repeatedly in the stomach.

Once he stopped, Flash was on his knees. "Who are you?" Barry asked, looking up a little.

"Me? I'm the reverse of everything you are. I am your worst enemy reincarnated. I am the Reverse-Flash." Reverse-Flash said.

"Thawne?" Barry asked.

"No, not Thawne, someone new. Someone better." Reverse Flash said. he kicked Barry in the stomach and he tumbled over a little bit. "See you around, Flash." Said Reverse-Flash as he raced off.

Barry ran to S.T.A.R. labs where Caitlin ran a ton of tests on Barry. After that, Barry raced home. His suit was torn and it would take some time to repair it. For now, he just wanted to sit down. Barry filled the bath tub with cold water and ice and got in and just laid there.

"Hey, you ok? I saw what happened on the news today. Caitlin also called me and mentioned a few things" Kara said as she came into the bath room. She seemed calm, but Barry knew she was terrified.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. This new Reverse-Flash, he feels more dangerous than Thawne. I couldn't run as fast when I was near him." Barry said as Kara grabbed his hand.

"You'll get him. We'll get him. We're superheroes, we always get the bad guys. And me and the kids have all the faith in the world in you as both Barry Allen CSI and The Flash, you'll be able to beat this guy." Kara said. She then kissed him.

"Now come on, we have to go pick up the kids in fifteen minutes and you need to get changed into civvies." Kara said, helping him get up. Barry got changed into jeans and a red flannel shirt. Barry was still walking with a limp so he leaned on Kara for support, and Kara helped hold him up so it seemed like he was fine. His cuts and bruises on his face were already healed. Kara drove their minivan down to the school while Barry focused the Speed Force into repairing his broken body.

"Daddy!" Aurora yelled in a cheerful voice as she ran towards Barry. Barry picked up the little girl and ruffled her blonde hair a bit.

"Hey princess, how was your day?" Barry asked.

"It was so much fun, we got to paint!" replied the cheerful little girl.

Jon and Grant came out next. Jon looked like he was in a good mood but Grant looked like he was ready to leave. "Grant, you ok?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, I am just wanna go home." Grant replied.

Once they took the kids home, Kara was on the couch in Barry's lap typing an article while the kids were playing when Barry got a text from Caitlin. "I've gotta go." Barry said. He kissed Kara and raced to S.T.A.R.

"What's up?" Barry asked as he walked into the cortex.

"Well, I was going over the data from your fight with the new RF, it seems identical to the energy that Black Hole mixed with the Speed Force. The charge is an opposite to yours. You generate a positive charge when you run while he generates a negative. That's why you were running slower and he was faster. Barry, this guy, every step he takes near you is like cancer." Caitlin said, with a worried look on her face.

"So, he uses like what? A Negative Speed Force?" Cisco said. "Boom. That's it. Negative Speed Force. That's what we're calling it end of discussion."

"Yeah, Cisco. It's a Negative Speed Force." Caitlin said, smiling a little because of Cisco's attitude.

"We'll beat this guy. We've beaten worse." Barry said. He felt it in his bones. They were going to win. But then he got thinking.

"I'll be right back." Barry said as he raced off. He ran to the braille room. He turned on the future newspaper and saw the date wasn't very far off. "What if this newspaper is talking about this Reverse-Flash and not Thawne." Barry said to himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – I Know Who You Are

Barry raced down the streets of Central City following Daniel West, otherwise known as the Reverse-Flash. "Daniel!" Barry yelled, in a raged filled voice. He was out for blood.

 _A few hours earlier_

Barry was going over some of the evidence he gathered during his fight with Reverse-Flash. He managed to pull some DNA from their previous off of his suit's glove. "Hey Barr, what are you working on?" Joe said as he entered Barry's lab.

"Just running a DNA test to see if this new Reverse-Flash is in the system, but that shouldn't be done until later today. What's up?" Barry asked as he looked up from his work station.

"Nothing much, just coming to check on you. This new Reverse-Flash beat you pretty bad." Joe said with a worried look in his eye. "Are you ok? I mean really ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Barry responded.

"Ok good. I'll see you later."

After Joe left, Barry went out and did his thing as The Flash. He wasn't sure why, but this new Reverse-Flash scared him. A lot. "Hey, want a running buddy?" Kara asked as she ran next to Barry.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I could ask you the same question. Check mate." Kara said and Barry started to laugh. Kara felt Barry's worry so she decided to cheer him up. She would deal with Snapper later.

The two ran though out Central City, stopping what little crime was going on. They were sitting on the roof at S.T.A.R. at the moment eating pizza and pot stickers. "No Kara. That's the last one. You've had 6, I've only had 4." Barry said as Kara reached for the last pot sticker. Kara looked at him with her puppy dog eyes. "Fine. Just take it." Barry said.

"Thank you." Kara said in an adorable way. Barry leaned over and kissed her.

"Uh, Barry? Kara?" Cisco asked through the coms.

"What?" Barry asked as he pulled away from Kara.

"The results came back. We know who this new Reverse-Flash is. It's Daniel." Cisco said. He almost sounded afraid to tell Barry.

A look formed on Barry's face. "Barry don't do anything-" Kara started, but before she could finish, Barry was gone. "Damn it." Kara said to herself. "Cisco, track Barry for me. Let me know where he goes."

"You got it girl." Cisco said as he began to track Barry.

"Daniel!" Barry yelled, in his flash suit, as he ran at Daniel. He grabbed Daniel and raced them to an alley where he proceeded to slam Daniel against a brick wall. "Tell me it's not true. Tell me you're not Reverse-Flash!"

"Oh I think you know the answer to your question, Barry." Daniel said and Barry dropped him taking a few steps back. "What? Surprised I know who you are? It wasn't that hard to put together. I could feel your Speed Force. And with the help of a friend, I was able to master mine." Daniel said, as a sinister grin crept its way onto his face. His suit began to form and Daniel took off, Barry not far behind.

"Barry, be smart about this! You are going in blind! Who knows what he can do!" Caitlin yelled into the coms, but Barry just shut them off. "Did he just turn off his coms?" Caitlin asked as her and Cisco heard the clicking noise.

"Yeah. I believe he did." Cisco said.

"Daniel!" Barry yelled in a rage filled voice. All of a sudden, Daniel was no longer there. Daniel then appeared behind Barry putting him in a choke hold.

"What's wrong Barry? Moving a little slow?" Daniel asked as his black lightning stung and hurt Barry as it came into contact with him.

"Barry!" Kara yelled as she rushed Daniel, but Daniel just moved them out of the way. He was so much faster than her.

"Not now dear, the adults are talking." Daniel said as he punched Kara sending her through a building. Even Kara felt the power that the Negative Speed Force gave Daniel, as the punch really hurt her. "Now where were we?" Daniel asked Barry as he walked over to him.

Barry swung at Daniel, but he easily dodged the punch. Daniel punched Barry in the back of the knee and as Barry fell to the ground, he kneed him in the face. "Let's go for a run, shall we?" Daniel said grabbing Barry and running. He noticed that Kara was trying in vain to catch up, but she just couldn't

"Where are we?" Barry asked. He was surrounded by red with black lightning.

"Why this is my home turf. You have your Speed Force. I have my Negative Speed Force. You can't escape here. You are trapped." Daniel said as he began to run out of the Negative Speed Force, leaving Barry behind.

"Daniel!" Barry yelled as he tried to follow, but it hurt too much.

"Oh, poor old Barry Allen." Barry heard a very familiar voice say.

"Thawne!?" Barry tuned around to see Eobard Thawne looking back at him.

"In the flesh. Or as close as I can to being in the flesh." Thawne said. "So what are you doing here Barry? This isn't your home."

"I can't stop him." Barry said, putting his head in his hands. "He's too powerful."

"You can stop him, and you _will_ stop him. You're The Flash for Christ sake." Thawne said.

"How!? How do I beat him!? I'm powerless against him!" Barry yelled in rage.

"Just do what you always do. Run." Thawne said. Barry got up and started to run. "That's it. Run Barry, run."

Barry started to run faster and faster. He felt his Speed Force working, but something else. Something he'd never felt before. Barry then was running at super speed again and broke free of the Negative Speed Force.

"Have fun, Flash." Thawne said, after Barry left, as an evil smirk grew onto his face.

"Daniel!" Barry yelled in a rage filled voice. He was out for blood. He saw Daniel standing over Kara with his hand vibrating. He was going to rip her heart out.

"Flash? It's impossible." Daniel said as he looked over and saw Barry charging him. "Flash, you're… you're beautiful!" Daniel said as he got punched in the face by Barry. Barry was now covered in black lightning mixed with his usual blue lightning.

"I'm going to kill you!" Barry yelled as he charged Daniel.

 _ **Sorry I've been gone for so long. I was recently hit by a car, again. I was recovering and was really feeling up to the task of typing, but I'm back at it. Hope you enjoyed this little twist I've given to Barry. Until the next one, peace.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Going Negative

"Now why would you want to do that Barry? We could do so much together!" Daniel said with a smile on his face as he and Barry ran around the world trading punches. "With my knowledge of the Negative Speed Force, the two of us combined would be unstoppable!"

"I am _never_ going to work with you!" Barry yelled in rage as he punched Daniel again and again. The two were making laps around the world so fast that Kara couldn't keep track of them.

"Oh come on! It would be so much fun!" Daniel laughed like a maniac. "With the two of us combined, you could ditch the loser wife and any other sidekicks! Just imagine the possibilities!"

As they were running, Barry noticed that they were also traveling through time. Barry grabbed onto Daniel and pulled him close. "We are _never_ going to work together!". As Barry yelled this, he caused an explosion of Speed Force energy, tossing them both to the ground.

"I'm going to snap your neck West!"

"You know, a few years ago, that would have really hurt my feelings to hear you say that." Daniel said as he rammed his shoulder into Barry. "I use to idolize you. Then I was struck by lightning and met _him._ Of course it was only in dreams at first. But now he is constantly in my head. Letting me know how to beat _you._ "

Daniel kneed Barry in the gut and started to run with him through time again. "I've gotta be honest with you, I've never really liked this part. I'm not a big fan of physical violence." As Daniel was talking, he was constantly hitting Barry and throwing him into things to hurt him. "But to know I can get under your skin and get inside your head, it's better than any punch I could throw!" Daniel yelled as he upper cutted Barry.

Barry pushed as hard as he could off the ground and grabbed Daniel by the throat and running him into a wall, right next to Kara. Barry was holding Daniel down with one hand and was vibrating the other. He was going to rip his heart out. "Do it Barry. You know you want too." Daniel said, coughing a little.

"Barry, no!" Kara yelled. "He may deserve a lot, but he doesn't deserve to die. You of all people should know that we are not gods. We shouldn't control who lives and who dies. Not like this."

Barry let go of Daniel and looked down in shame. He lifted his hands to look at them. What had he become? "If you won't just do it, then I'll need to give you some encouragement!" Daniel yelled as he ran towards Kara.

"NO!" Barry yelled as he vibrated through Daniel, who fell onto the ground.

"Is- is he dead?" Kara asked, worried.

"No, I just broke his back." Barry said. He went over to hug Kara but the Negative Speed Force jumped off him and shocked her. She hissed a little at the pain. "Sorry about that. The Negative Speed Force is still coursing through my veins. I didn't mean-"

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me. Let's just head back to S.T.A.R. and figure this all out. Together."

"Together."

 _ **Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try and do better in the future. Until the next one, peace.**_


End file.
